Lady of Music
by Animala Swan
Summary: Royu and Bakura sees a young girl in trouble and helps her out little do they know she will change their lives for ever. T for languge, violence, and some lovey dovey; summery suckish, story- idk, this is my first fic.
1. histery

Once pone a time back when Egyptians ruled the earth there was a young girl who had the voice of a goddess, the sleekness of a snake and a mouth that spilled lies like a fountain. She grew up on a farm her family consisted of 14 ½ people she knew one day she'd be wed to an old rich man. Finally when that day came she disappeared. No one knows what became of her or that wedding dress she was wearing.

"STOP, THEIF!" A man was yelling as the beautiful woman ran like Ra was after her.

'Hee hee' she thought as she out ran the palace solders. 'They're so SLOW. The snakes back home were faster than them!' in a gruff voice as hard as steal the girl yelled "how are you to protect the Pharaoh and his family if you let a thief ge…"her word came to a stop as she rounded in to a corner and in to a hand full of other soldiers. The biggest of the soldier took a step forward.

"So we meet again Lady of Music." He said then burst out laughing and ads. "Or Thief _now_ Dead!"

*gasp* "To bad you're going to have to catch me first!" and with that The Lady of the Music took-of. She dodges venders and people finally when she thought she lost them she hanged a left and headed toward the poor part of town.

As soon as Ra set The Lady of Music had already payed a visit to 35 different family leaving 2 loaves of bread at every door and singing "I Leave Two Loaves of Bread by Your Door" her own creation. It's about a rich lady and she understand what it's like to try and feed all of her children, and she knows the Pharaoh doesn't care about the poor so she leaves 2 loaves of Bread whenever she's around.

Little did she know one of her people Rated her out to those lousy Plaice Guards, and when they got a hold of her they were paid to hand her over to Aknadin, brother of Pharaoh Aknamkanon. Aknadin abused and tested on The Lady of Music, and then one day he started messing with Shadow Magic, and testing it on her. Finally he found how to make Millennium Items, naming them after The Lady of Music's real name- Milla-. The Lady of Music was then later sealed away in a secret Millennium Item called Milla's Bracelet or more commonly known as the Millennium Bracelet.

Soon the Millennium Bracelet was lost, and over the years lost to Egypt and to her family, old friends, Aknadin, but never to the poor they say if you listen well you can still hear her voice in the breeze or if you happened to be Melodie Naroo (Na-Roo) you heard the Lady of Music in your head nagging from her soul room how off modern music was to day.


	2. mel

**I know its short but I promise that the next chap. will be longer! Please enjoy!**

Lady of Music Ch.2

The song ended and the crowd went wild over the silver-haired gold/amber eyed girl. "Thank you for coming to my performance!" She yelled in to mick. Than crowed started beeping

"Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep"

"Huh?" The silver haired girl wondered.

"Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep"

The girl looked over at her band members who then started beeping with the crowd.

"Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep"

"What the-" than the bands female mangier came over. She was wearing a black dress suit her red hair in a nice looking messy bun.

"Mel what are you doing still a sleep? Come on its time to get up or it's our heads! Or most likely my head because you being you, caught a gang Crust's eye and he just won't be able to pull the trigger on your beautiful head." the Manger said, and then she started shaking her. "Melodie, Melodie, come on Mel, wake up."

Soon the concert seen switched to a ratty looking bed room with a dresser and closet and two doors one leading into a scum covered bathroom and one leading to a hall way in a two bedroom apartment on the murderess part of town full of gangs and murderers.

"Wha,"

"I said its time to get up, or would you rather have Crone send one of his goons here?" A voice said behind her. Melodie looked over at her best-est friend in the world, the manger in her dream, only she wasn't wearing a dress suit a lawyer would wear, she was wearing a pink t-shirt that made every guy go crazy and some skinny jeans that were to die for. Her name was Jann.

"Hey what time is it?" Melodie asked while rolling over back in the warm safety of her covers.

"Nearly eight in the morning, sleeping beauty," Jann reported to the silver haired girl who intently jumped up and run to the bathroom to force a brush threw her hair.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner" the silver head yelled threw a mouth full of tooth paste.

"I thought you were old enough to do it yourself, and isn't that the reason your last roommate got you that childish alarm clock." Jann was referring to the pink Disney princess electric clock that sat on Mel's nightstand.

"No, it was because I kept asking him what time it was." Melodie said as she ran to the kitchen grabbed two pop tarts, and was out the door with Jann close in pursuit.

_You know when you rush around like you do every morning… it wakes me up, Host?_ A girl/lady's voice said in Mel's head.

Smiling at the spirit in the Millennium Bracelet's complaint. _But it's good you for you to be up when I'm up or I might fall flat on my face._ Melodie could just feel the spirit smile _oh you mean like this-_ Melodie stumbled and almost fell flat on her face. _Hey! That wasn't an invitation to make me trip!_ Melodie mentally yelled as she apologized to the businessman she almost ran in to and fall on.

"Come on slow poke!" Jann yelled a couple yards a head.

"Coming!" Melodie yelled back running to catch up with her roommate and work partner with the spirit still laughing.

Asdfghjklqwertyuiopzxcvbnm,asdfghjklqwertyuopzxcvbnm,qwertyuioasdfghjklzxcvbnm, (**A/N- this is my line break)**

After about ten more minutes of running the girls finally came to their destination, a dark alley where only brave people tend to go or people who work for the godfather- Krone, the Godfather of this neck the city. Everybody feared him after he murdered the last Rouge of this turf.

Melodie shivered as a gust of cold air rushed past her and Jann. "Come on, were already late," Jann said in a quiet voice, as she started in to the alley reaching her hand out at the door about 5 yards in to the alley.

Mel hesitated.

Then she looked down at the Millennium Bracelet as it starts to glow in comfort. _He can't hurt you as long as I'm here on your arm._ The spirit said in a soothing camphorating voice.

Stepping into the alley Mel whispered to the spirit, "You can't protect me from everything Mill."

**Sorry for not updating and deleting the last chapter, but I like this one a lot better and I'm starting to see a brick wall up a head in this story so if you have any ideas, please let me know! **

**P.s-. Ryou and the thief should appear in 2 more chapters or so.**

**-A**


	3. hell

Lady of Music Ch. 3 - Hell-

Mel and Jann walked through the door, bowing their heads so there hair wouldn't catch the crooked nails that stuck out of the ceiling. Jann led the way with a purpose, letting none of her fear show in her walk or face, Mel was always a little nerves when it came to the mob, it always meant that she would be to close for comfort to her ruler, Kcrone , because he had this big crush for her.

When Kcrone became mob leader of this neck of town he moved the mob HQ in to an old abandoned hotel, and after that he thought that now that he was all powerful that Mel would fall right in to his strong arms. Angrily Mel refused his love, and so one time he found her helping a little orphan boy who fell in his presence three years ago, when he saw her rush to his side to help him, Kcrone lost it. He had someone beat Mel to where she had 5 fractured ribs a broken arm and ankle then Kcrone whispered in to Mel's ear "you are mine and if you don't love me, than you will love no boy or man!" and then he slammed his lips in to hers and left her to the mercy of her abuser who dumped her in an ally for some elderly retied lady to find her and fixed Mel up.

"Mel, you ready?" Jann asked after they came to some double doors that led to Kcrone's kingdom of hell.

Mel looked at the doors and nodded not wanting to delay her fears anymore and prepared to enter hell. Jann opened the doors and they both found themselves in a big room with a lot of people doing their chores for the mob and airerners (air-er-nerz) for a person of a higher level.

In this mob there were seven classes the lowest was the airerners and cleaners, Mel and Jann were in that level. Then it was the cooks who made all the meals in this place for the thieves of this place, and when they weren't cooking they were airerners like Mel. Then it was the new thieves or younger mob members, than the unsuccessful yet experienced thieves and mobers. The mob lawyers were next, then the mob guards or protectors (they kept the cops away) and finally Kcrone the godfather or king as he refers to himself as.

Kcrone was a 23 years old, white, and was 20 when he took down the last godfather of this mob. He made sure every one listened to him or where killed. He was bald, over muscled body, hade brown eye brows, black eyes that could see threw lies and liars quicker than the best detective, but he never could see though Melodie Naroo. And the first time he saw her, he knew he wanted her.

Mel went to grab her cleaning supplies to clean the room her mob member of a higher level told her to clean for the day. The room she was assigned to was Kcrone's bed room, she looked in. it looked like a tornado struck.

"_well Mel it looks like you're not in Kansas anymore_" the spirit of the bracelet said after catching Mel's thought of the place that looked like a tornado high the kings room. The place hade junk everywhere, on the desk, night stand, and the bathroom was stuffed to the brim with cloths that's sent could killed dead dogs. She walked in there and started working taking out the garbage and laundry, cleaning his desk, dominating the bathroom hard with chemicals, and she was almost done making the bed when Kcrone walked in.

Shit "ah... hello your highness" Mel said bowing to the ass hole.

"Melodie, just go about your bisness," he said taking a seat to watch Mel finish her job.

When Mel was done she bowed and started to leave but he stopped her from leaving. Then he started to approach Mel, causing Mel to step back to where the back of her knees touched the corner of his bed.

"_Ah, Milla we have a problem_" Mel thought to the spirit franticly.

"Mel bells please join me this lovely afternoon in bed." Kcrone ask still approaching me.

"_Milla!_" Mel screamed in her head, because she knew he would make her join him in his bed, nomatter how much she protested or beged.

"Mellys," Kcrone said, as he kept approaching her. "You want to know something"

"Wh- what."

"Your mine, all mine." Than he pushed her on to his bed and straddled her. She tried struggling but he over powered her and Milla's strength put to gather. Than he started undo Melodies' cloths and jewelry because Mel where a lot of jewelry to hide the milleneume bracelet.

"_Milla! Milla_!" Mel screamed in her head but both she and the spirit knew they were hopeless.

Finally all her jewelry and cloths where off of Mel, and Mel was tied to the bed because she kept struggling for her freedom.

Kcrone ready himself by Mel's private, and then he raped her.

12345678901234567890-LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK-12345678901234567890

Mel was able to go home after Kcrone passed out after his raping of her and Mel stiffly headed home crying half the way. When she got home she jumped into the shower and balled and balled and balled.

Mel debated on whether or not to go do her waiter jib, at her 24 hour dinner job. She thought not but when she saw how low she and Jann were on pop tarts she got ready for her shift.

Mel worked five to nine almost every day at _Shelly's D. Dinner_. She's been working there for three years ever since Mrs. D, the elderly lady that fixed Mel up after her beating from the Kcrone, helped hooked Mel up with the job because Mrs. D's daughter, Darla, owned the place. So Mel set out to _Shelly's_ after a quick raiding of the frig for a before work snack, and set off on her three block walk to work. Little did she know tonight she was going to meet the world fames duelist Ryou Bakura.

**Omg 4 pages! **

**Hey sorry about not updating, you see one of my parents are in the hospital right now and schools not the best but I'm trying. The mob scene was a bit hard so what did you think about it?**

**Please review! It helps you and me because I'll know what you want and you will get faster and better updates.**

**Ps. I know this is a bit graphic but this'll make since in a later ch. where Mel confesses her life**** story.**


End file.
